howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Dragons
Deadly Nadder Born from an egg with spikes, like their parents baby Nadders come in a asortment of tropical colors and, like most baby dragons, their teeth, horns, spines, talons, and claws are smooth and not sharp. They also have some of the most alert senses, most spryness, and being able to fly sooner the other baby dragons. They tend to flock around their mothers for protection and food(mostly regurgitated fish). They will only strike out on their own during maturity in the broad wing stage. Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg Baby nadder 1.jpg Monstrous Nightmare A baby Nightmare can set itself on fire as soon as they are born from a egg that's also on fire. Baby Nightmares are some of the most wilful baby dragons, and are known for being the first to separate from their litter and assume independence within minutes-of their birth. Their saliva, due to it's kerosene composition, is akin to lighter fluid, which indirectly gave Hiccup the idea for Inferno, his flame sword. Despite their self-reliance and solitary natures, Nightmares grow up to be some of the most devoted dragons and are particularly protective of their Viking riders even if they have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Baby nightmare 2.jpg Gronckle Baby gronkles like their parents are lousy fliers crash landing, falling, and bumping into things and they are the most known baby dragon to sleep most of the time. Images-16.jpeg Hideous Zippleback Hatched from a double egg, baby Zipplebacks are really playful and curious. As a baby one head can breath gas, but the other can't light it with sparks until it matures. sometimes double the babies can equal quadruple the headaches! Such is the case with zipplebacks, whose two heads want different things at the same time! Baby zipplebacks benefit from having a close relationship with their siblings, from increased hunting and define head watches while the other makes sure the coast is clear) to higher levels of problem solving abilities(one head scares pray into the waiting jaws of the other. Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2103.jpg Whispering Death Whispering Death babies are the only known dragons to be born with razor sharp teeth, spines, and uncontrollable jaw strength. WD 3.png BabyWhisperingDeath.PNG Thunderdrum Baby Thunderdrums can be very loud and uncontrollable unless by a bigger, older Thunderdrum, such as how Thornado could control Bing, Bam, and Boom. A baby Thunderdrum's playful nature can lead to destruction, destroying and making a mess where ever they go. Once you get past the loudness and the destruction baby Thunderdrums are pretty cute. But in order to see them clearly, they have to be still, which is hard because baby Thunderdrums are always the move. Like adults babies can be heard from miles away, which is helpful when a baby calls its mom. Boom.jpg Bing.jpg Typhoomerang Typhoomerangs are born with sharp talons and razor sharp claws and although other baby dragons are the size of house cats, the baby Typhoomerang is the size of a young yak. Torch2.jpg Scuttleclaw So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen in the movies/TV Series. As infants, they're playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. And this trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist to the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual. Scuttleclaws often scatter if roared at by larger dragons. It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is like a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are like a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.) Hideous-nadder.jpeg Baby Scuttleclaws.jpg Scauldron Unlike adult Scauldrons, baby Scauldrons can't shoot hot water, just warm water. Just like the Typhomerang, a baby Scauldron are the size of a baby yak. IMG 2310.png Timberjack Timberjack babies can't tear down large trees with their wings like the adults, but they can break off small branches. LIke Typhomerangs and Scauldrons, a baby Timberjack is the size of a baby yak. Baby Timberjack.png Stormcutter Stormcutter babies are small when they are born, but they grow bigger very fast. They already have their trademark 4 wings, but have trouble using them, as well as all of the frills on their head and tail. Baby Stormcutter.png Snaptrapper Snaptrapper babies are always looking for food to satisfy the hunger of their four heads, and every head wants to have all the food just for him or her. Like Typhomerangs,Scauldrons, and Timberjacks, Snaptrapper babies are the size of a baby yak. Baby Snaptrapper.png Skrill Baby Skrills are aggressive and always want to bite something. They love to fire their lighting, however it is less powerful then an adult Skrill. They resemble a Night Fury as a baby and someone unexperienced might mistake a baby Skrill for a baby Night Fury. Baby Skrill.png|Baby Skrill Rumblehorn Rumblehorn babies are very tough and strong. When they are born, they are as heavy as a bag full of rocks, making them one of the heaviest baby dragons known. Baby Rumblehorn.png|Blue Rumblehorn baby Hotburple Hotburple babies look a lot like the Gronkle babies, even though they are only close relatives. Hotburple babies, just like when they are grown, are very stubborn and lazy. They like metal ores almost as much as a full grown Hotburble. Baby Hotburple.png Smothering Smokebreath A baby Smothering Smokebreath looks very similar to an adult and is also able to breath smoke straight from birth. Just like adults, baby Smokebreaths love to steal any metal they can find to help their parents build their nests. pl:Smocze pisklęta BabySmotheringSmokebreath.PNG Snafflefang A baby Snafflefang loves to eat geodes almost as much as an adult. Because of their smaller size, they tend to be even crazier for geodes than their parents. BabySnafflefang.PNG Flightmare A baby Flightmare can glow just as bright as an adult after eating glowing algae. However their teeth are smaller than adults, so the fish have to be caught by the parents to feed to the baby. BabyFlightmare.PNG Boneknapper Baby Boneknappers have to find much smaller dragon bones to cover themselves than adults. However the bones that they pick are strong and help protect the baby Boneknapper from its enemies. Baby Boneknapper.PNG Sweet Death Baby Sweet Deaths look similar to Gronkles or Hotburbles but do not look like their parents at all. Their big eyes and short teeth make them look somewhat cute, but when they grow up, that cuteness is gone. BabySweetDeath.PNG Tide Glider Baby Tide Gliders are much thinner than adults and they haven't got the big winds of adults yet. However, the horns on their heads are their from birth. BabyTideGlider.PNG Seashocker Baby Seashockers have shorter necks, teeth, and tails than adults. This causes them to tend to like to go after smaller prey like caplin or other small fish. BabySeashocker.PNG Sand Wraith Baby Sand Wraiths are small and very adorable looking. This contrasts with the appearance of adults, who are big and menacing. Babies like to burrow almost as much as adults. As babies, (and as adults), they seem to resemble a Night Fury BabySandWraith.jpg Hackatoo Baby Hackatoos have sharp horns on their heads, just like adults. Like adults, they use these horns to cut into trees for wood. They are prone to getting their horns stuck in the trees they are cutting. BabyHackatoo.jpg Hobblegrunt Baby Hobblegrunts have the same large, extrasensory frill of an adult. Being small, they can react quicker than even adult Hobblegrunts. They seem to have no pupils in their eyes. BabyHobblegrunt.jpg Wooly Howl Baby Wooly Howls have similar fur - like scales to the adults. However, unlike adults, they are a little more cuddly. They breathe less powerful ice balls than adults. Windstriker Baby Windstrikers already have the horn of adults, although theirs is much shorter. Their turquoise bodies, wings, and tail are covered in several, yellow circles. The body of the baby dragon seems to be less thin then that of the adult Windstirker. BabyWoolyHowl.jpg|Baby Wooly Howl Windstriker_Hatchling.png Category:Dragons